


a dark room

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Being tied up, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gun Violence, Kid!Roman, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Violence, is this hurt/comfort? possibly idk, kid!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman and Remus, the sons of a very influential family, are kidnapped at an event. A kind couple taken hostage alongside them help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	a dark room

**Author's Note:**

> day ten!! this is an alternative prompt, ‘hostage situation’, and oh boy was this fun but kinda heartbreaking to write. i’ve recently learned how much fun it is to hurt fictional children, i am so sorry about this (please pay attention to the tags on this one hh)   
> but yeah hope y’all enjoy <3 special thank you to corn from the tss collective discord server for helping me brainstorm this one.

Remus huddled closer to his brother, wanting so desperately to reach out and hug him, comfort him until everything was okay again, but unable to due to the ropes securing his hands behind his back, the gag in his mouth preventing him from even  _ speaking  _ to his brother. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how this had all happened. Earlier in the evening, he’d been at a party hosted by his parents, messing around with Roman as usual - he’d been  _ so excited  _ that he was finally allowed to go to one of their parties, usually he had to stay at home with a boring old babysitter, never allowed to do anything fun, but now that he was ten he could be trusted! Well, he still had to stay around his babysitter, but they were at the party! 

It didn’t last. Men with guns had come into the building, and Remus and Roman had been ushered away - they weren’t sure who it was, they didn’t recognise the men in black suits taking them away from the room, but… Remus was fairly certain they weren’t good men, considering the fact that he and his twin were now tied up and locked in a dark room, away from their parents, away from anyone. 

Well… no, there were other people in the room, but no one that they recognised. The scary men in black suits had gone now, locked them in, and no matter how loud Remus tried to scream, no one would come to get them. His screams didn’t make it that far, anyway. 

He wondered where his parents were, why they weren’t coming to get him. He… remembered gunshots, before they were dragged out of the room, cries, screams. He didn’t remember being able to find his parents faces before the guests were out of sight. 

After a while, Remus’ tears had run completely dry, losing energy. He’d never lost energy like this before. 

He didn’t think that they were going to be okay. 

How could they be? 

~*~ 

Janus’ day was not going well. 

That was probably an understatement. Janus was currently going through the absolutely worst day of his life. Possibly his last. 

Trust him to get kidnapped the first time that he took his boyfriend to a fancy party, trust him to  _ let his boyfriend get kidnapped with him.  _

He had to make sure that Patton made it out safely, at the very least. But to do that, he first had to escape himself, get those damn ropes off him - it took a while, but eventually he was able to wiggle his hands out, quickly take out his gag, and move over to help Patton as well. 

Patton shook his head, moving a little away from Janus as he reached down to untie him. Janus stared at him like he was insane for a moment, before Patton gestured with his head behind Janus, and Janus turned around, following Patton’s gaze. Two kids were huddled together in the corner, looking absolutely terrified. Huh, that explained all the muffled screams that he’d heard earlier, whilst trying to focus on breaking his own bonds. 

Patton nudged him over to the children, and Janus sighed. He didn’t want to help the kids, he wanted to save his fucking boyfriend, but… well, they’d all get out of here either way, and now wasn’t the time to argue. He slowly began to make his way over to them, quiet, trying not to make any noise as to not alert the guards outside. He’d get everyone out of here, he… had to. 

The kids seemed terrified as he approached, which only agitated Janus, because he  _ needed  _ them to  _ not scream _ , but he tried to appear as non threatening as possible as he untied the rope around their hands, then moved to take off their gags. He had to put a hand over both of their mouths to stop them from immediately screaming. 

“Shh,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice as quiet as he possibly could. The kids nodded, and Janus slowly removed his hands, allowing them to fall to his lap. One of them immediately latched onto the other, and at that point Janus noticed that they both had tears streaming down their faces, that they were both  _ shaking _ . 

Being kidnapped like this must have been pretty scary, to be fair. Janus was almost surprised he wasn’t on the floor in a pool of tears himself. 

“Just stay quiet, please,” Janus said, briefly glancing over at Patton before looking back at the kids. “We’re gonna get out of here, don’t worry. It’ll be okay.” 

That didn’t seem to comfort them, only looking even more afraid. Janus thought for a moment about what he was supposed to do, before he sighed and opened his arms. The two kids immediately latched onto him, as he wrapped his arms around their backs, pulling them closer, gently rocking them back and forth. 

The door swung open. Janus’ eyes widened, entire body tensing.  _ Shit.  _

“What’s going on here?” the guard demanded. 

Janus let go of the kids, spinning around. “I- I’m sorry, I just-“ 

“Someone get in here and take those kids away,” the guard called, and almost immediately two more guards came in, approaching Janus. 

Janus placed himself in front of the kids, suddenly defensive. No one deserved this sort of treatment,  _ no one _ , but  _ especially  _ not children. 

“Get out of the way,” one of the guards ordered. 

“Fuck off,” Janus growled in response. “If you want them, you’ll have to-“ 

A gunshot. 

A cry of pain. 

Janus’ face dropped, glancing over at his boyfriend to see… blood… dripping down onto the floor. 

_ No.  _

No no no no no no no- 

_ Patton.  _

Janus didn’t even register the guards pushing past him, shoving him down to the floor, beginning to drag the kids out, kicking and screaming. No noises, no movement registered in Janus’ head at all, tears streaming down his face. The moment that the door slammed shut, he immediately scrambled up to his feet, rushing over to his boyfriend, taking him in his arms. 

“Patton, oh  _ Patton _ , no, no, I-“ He stopped, noticing that Patton was… looking up at him, eyes filled with terror, pain, but… still alive. And then, looking him over, he realised that he’d only been shot in the arm, and… was going to be okay. He’d be okay. Still, Janus held him close, gently rocking him back and forth, trying to keep him calm. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry, that- that should have been me, you don’t- you don’t deserve this, I…” 

Patton was shaking his head, and Janus frowned, moving down to take off his gag. He sucked in a deep breath, before burying his head into Janus’ shoulder, mumbling, “It’s not your fault.” 

“It  _ is  _ my fault, I-“ 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Patton took in another deep breath, closing his eyes. “I’ll be okay. He wasn’t trying to kill me, just- just wanted to scare you.” 

There was silence for a moment, other than both of the couple's quiet sniffles. Eventually, Janus asked, “Does it hurt?” 

Patton took a moment to respond. “...yeah.” 

“I’m gonna  _ fucking  _ kill them-“ 

“Janus, no-“ 

“They fucking  _ shot  _ you, Patton!” 

“That doesn’t  _ matter _ !” Patton sighed, leaning further against Janus, almost as though he didn’t want to have to look him in the eye. Janus didn’t mind, just holding Patton closer, tightly, protectively. “They might hurt those kids. That’s what matters right now.” 

“But-“ 

“Janus.” That quickly shut Janus up. “I’ll be okay, I promise, we can… deal with this later. Right now… we need to focus on getting out of here.” 

Janus hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding. “I… okay, Pat. Let’s get out of here.” 

~*~ 

Roman curled up against his brother, sobbing, shaking. At least those scary men hadn’t tied them up this time, just… shoved them in an even smaller, even darker room, banged on the door when they made too much noise, definitely bruised their arms, at the very least, as they’d dragged them over here. 

Roman just wanted to see his parents again. Just wanted to see  _ daylight _ . Just wanted to… 

At least he still had his brother, holding onto him tightly, just as terrified, but… Roman could tell that Remus was trying so hard to be strong for him, and… he wished that he could do the same for him. He  _ should  _ be able to do the same for him, he was the strong one, the knight in shining armour, he… 

He couldn’t do this. He’d never been so frightened in his life. 

“It’s okay,” Remus whispered to him. “We’ll get out of this.” 

Roman nodded, trying his hardest to believe him. “Someone will come,” he said, voice wavering, weak. “We’ll-“ 

A bang on the door. Roman flinched back, launching right back into panic, as the door flung upon, one of the scary men grabbing Roman’s hair and dragging him up. “What did I fucking tell you about staying quiet?” 

Roman could hardly stop himself from sobbing again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-“ He felt something cold and sharp press against his skin, and whimpered, closing his eyes. “Please, I’ll- I’ll be quiet, please-“ 

“Stop!” Remus shouted, scrambling up to his feet. The man kept his knife firmly against Roman’s arm, but didn’t dig in. “Don’t- Don’t hurt, I… It was me, I spoke-“ 

“Re-“ 

“It was me,” Remus insisted. “Please, I… It was  _ me _ .” 

Silence for a moment, before the man shoved Roman back to the floor, his head colliding with the wall and leaving him dizzy and disoriented for a moment. He didn’t realise what was going on until it was too late, until the man had already stuck the knife into Remus’ stomach, his brother letting out a choked gasp, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as the man  _ twisted the knife around _ , and- 

God, this was Roman’s fault, if he’d just- just taken it, he- 

Remus fell to the floor next to Roman, immediately curling up besides him, shaking. Roman quickly took hold of him, pulling him closer, as the man turned to leave, descending the room into darkness once more. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman whispered, “I’m-“ 

“Shh,” Remus said, gesturing to the door. Roman quickly shut up, understanding his brother at once - if they talked more, it’d only get worse, wouldn’t it? They’d get hurt more, they’d… 

Why was this happening? What had Roman and Remus done to deserve this? Why were those men so mean to them? 

Why wasn’t anyone coming to get them?

He just wanted his mum and dad. 

He just wanted to go home.

He just… 

He heard fighting, outside of the room. Gunshots, heavy footsteps, shouting. Roman tensed, clinging on tighter to his brother, eyes trained on the door, ready to protect him at the first sign of danger, ready to take a bullet for him if he had to, ready to- 

When the door finally opened, it wasn’t any of the scary men. 

It was… It was that nice man who’d untied them before, and the other man that he was with. 

Roman immediately relaxed, though stayed just as close to his brother. The fighting outside the room had stopped. 

“Thank God, you’re still alive,” the man who’d untied them breathed, crouching down besides the twins. “I’m Janus, and this is Patton. We’ve come to get you out, okay?”

“I- But- What if-“ 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s safe, they’re not going to-“ Janus paused, frowning. “Did they hurt you?” 

The twins were silent for a moment, before Roman carefully shifted Remus in his arms, showing the couple his wound. Patton let out a choked sob, immediately crouching down to the floor, taking Remus in his arm. At first, Remus protested against this, wanting to go back to his brother, but he soon leaned into Patton, leaned into his gentle back rubs, his calm reassurances, even as tears streamed down both of their cheeks. 

Janus moved closer to Roman, taking his hand. “Come with us, okay? We’ll get you out of here, you’ll be safe. Your- Your brother will be okay, I promise. You’ll be okay.” 

Roman stared up at the man, hesitating for a moment, before slowly nodding. “Th-Thank you.” 

Janus nodded. “Of course. Do you… think you can walk?” Roman nodded. “Good, okay, you- you go with Patton, I’ll carry your brother, does that sound okay?” 

Roman glances over at his brother in Patton’s arms, tears pricking at the side of his eyes again, before he nodded once more. “Yes. Thank you.” 

Janus gave him a soft smile, then stood up, moving to pick up Remus. Roman went to take Patton’s hand, who squeezed his own tightly, reassuringly, giving him a weak smile between all the crying. The couple began to lead the twins out, out of this awful, awful place, out to safety. 

Roman kept his eyes fixed on his brother the whole time, determined to make sure that he was safe. 

They’d both be safe, with these people, these kind people. 

He’d be safe. 


End file.
